1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of conveying technology. A first aspect of the invention relates to a rail-led (rail-guided) conveying means comprising a conveying vehicle with at least one first, second and third runner roller for the rolling conveying along a rail guidance. The invention moreover relates to a conveying installation comprising at least one rail-led conveying means as well as a rail guidance with a rail body.
A second aspect of the invention relates to a device and to a method for the transfer of piece goods (unit loads) to a conveying installation, in particular of the type mentioned above. The conveying installation comprises at least one conveying element which is moveable along a conveying path and which is for holding and conveying a goods piece. The device comprises at least one goods piece receiver for positioning and preparing a goods piece in a transfer zone of the conveying installation.
2. Description of Related Art
Conveying devices with rail-led conveying means that are guided or led along guide rails via runner rollers or sliding elements are known from the state of the art. The associated conveying means for example are designed in the form of conveying vehicles. Such conveying devices can be designed as gravity conveyors. With these devices, the conveying vehicles are moved via drivers (catches) to a higher conveying level, from where these move along the guide rail in a manner driven by gravity. Conveying elements are coupled to the conveying vehicles in each case and receive the piece goods to be conveyed and convey these along a conveying path that is set by the guide rail.
The mentioned conveying devices have the advantage that the conveying vehicles can be moved along a conveying path individually, i.e. independently of one another, as well as in a manner directly or indirectly coupled to one another in an interconnection. Thus, the conveying vehicles for example can be coupled to one another in a direct manner via suitable connection interfaces, or indirectly by way of chain-led drivers. Conveying vehicles that are coupled to one another permit a cyclically synchronous conveying of piece goods.
EP 0 856 480 B1 describes a rail-led conveying means as well as a conveying device with a plurality of rail-led conveying means. The conveying means comprises a conveying vehicle with runner rollers. The base body of the conveying vehicle comprise two limbs. In each case, two runner rollers arranged offset equally and oppositely in a crossed manner are fastened on the sides of the vehicle limbs that are assigned to one another. The runner rollers are arranged mutually distanced in the running direction of the vehicle limbs in a manner such that a flat guide rail has space between the runner rollers. The runner rollers roll along on the two flat sides that lie opposite one another.
The conveying device according to EP 0856 480 B1 however has the disadvantage that the conveying vehicles at the two lateral connection sides connecting the flat sides to one another are not led via runner rollers. Although the runner rollers each comprise a wheel flange, so that the conveying vehicle bears on the connection sides of the guide rail in a largely play-free manner also with respect to the forces acting transversely to the conveying direction, this lateral guidance however entails a comparatively high friction and accordingly wear.
EP 1 169 249 B1 describes a method and a device for conveying piece goods. The piece goods are loaded on holding means, conveyed in a manner held by the holding means, and unloaded from the holding means. The piece goods are pushed into the holding means or out of the holding means transversely to the conveying direction. The holding means can be opened and closed for this. The pushing movement is effected parallel to the longitudinal axis of the piece goods via an object guidance.